Mathilda-B079 (TPF)
Relationships Samuel-B256 The brother she never had and the one person she can fully trust, the two have known one another since they have been in the SPARTAN-III program. Through years of trust, confidence in each others ability and sheer luck, the two continue to emerge from each mission alive and ready for the next. The two have spent numerous missions together and are now found inseparable. As often as Samuel is the leader of Team Specter, he knows that Mathilda is in control when she wants to be. Initially, the two despised one another, and they found themselves working to make each other not pass SPARTAN-III selection. Despite their best efforts, the two were paired together in 2545 where they became a Headhunter Team and one of the best. With Mathilda naming the team Specter, the two often had a fluid transition of leadership allowing them to dictate each mission they would go on. As the animosity disappeared, the two grew closer together and became a much more dangerous duo in the later years of the Human-Covenant War. In the Post War Era, Mathilda was frustrated with Samuel as he willingly accepted an AI. Viewing it as he didn't care for her anymore, she struggled with having the same connection and friendship she had with him. It wasn't long before it began to show, she found him able to defuse the situation before anything got worse. It wasn't long before the two were back on the right track and keeping a close friendship with one another. She finds herself willing to protect him with her life without thinking and knows he will do the same thing. Stephan Ferguson A father figure and someone who pushed Mathilda to her limits with tough missions, Stephan helped Mathilda morph into the person that the UNSC and Beta-5 needed her to become. One thing he exclusively focused on was making sure she kept her humanity and never went insane. As often as he saw those around him going mad, he ensured that Mathilda would hold her head straight and mission ready. As caring he was, Stephan was also extremely demanding and often found Mathilda surpassing his expectations. The only commanding officer Mathilda would have, Stephan, built an extremely professional and helpful relationship with her. Not seeing her as an asset, he allowed Mathilda to become a much deadlier operative due to her wanting to impress the people who showed care towards her. During Operation: CALM CRUSADE, she was angered when Stephan was captured since she felt he was her family and she would never allow something to happen him. Her revenge was soon satisfied after massacring a Jiralhanae tribe. In the Post War Era, Stephan continues to keep an eye on Mathilda as well as give her gifts. Due to being in her debt for saving his life, Stephan dramatically appreciates the sacrifices she does for him. Rewarding them with challenging missions and seeing them coming back, he knows that Mathilda will never disappoint when it comes to returning home. As of 2558, Stephan continues to battle against the Created and knows that Mathilda is doing quite the damage on Trevelyan when he last checked on her before the blackout. Emerysen The newest member of Team Specter and one that Mathilda doesn't get along with. The smart AI companion for Samuel has been struggling to find a connection with Mathilda, only to learn that Mathilda feels she is being driven out. Seeing this issue, Emerysen begins to assist Mathilda in how to pilot the Prowler better. As the relationship continues to grow slowly, Mathilda is still hesitant around the AI at times. She began to trust the AI entirely shortly after Emerysen sat back and let Mathilda plan her raids with Samuel. Being the smart AI of the team, Mathilda is to ensure that Samuel and the team are operating at peak performance. When noticing that Mathilda was hiding things, she grew frustrated because Emerysen knew that Mathilda wanted to help but was stubborn due to Emerysen being inside of Samuel's head. As the conflict rose, Emerysen wanted to warn Samuel and ultimately did after Mathilda responded with a venomous reply to an innocent question. Seeing the issue grow out of control, she assisted Samuel with defusing the situation and helping Mathilda. After that, Mathilda began to learn how to maneuver a Prowler much better and what she would need to do to become the best pilot. With the help of Emerysen, Mathilda became one of the top pilots and showcased her skill many times as they deploy across the Galaxy. Seeing Emerysen not leave the team during the Created Crisis, Mathilda knows that Emerysen is here to ensure the safety of her and Samuel. Mathilda continues to warm up to the AI, and they slowly become fond of one another despite their past. Team Skyfall Appearances * Halo: We Think Too Much (TPF) - Short Story * Halo: The Black Sheep (TPF) - Mentioned * Halo: Forerunner Tomahawks (TPF) - Short Story * Quality Friend Time (TPF) - Short Story |} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company Category:Headhunter